bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Biggest One
The Biggest One is the final upgrade of Path 1 for the Mortar Monkey in BTD6. It makes devastatingly large explosions, each popping up to 200 bloons and tearing through 20 layers of Bloon, 40 on Ceramics and MOAB-class, and 11 for Ceramics inflicted by the outer region of the shockwave explosion. It costs $23,800 on Easy, $28,000 on Medium, $30,240 on Hard, and $33,600 on Impoppable. Strategy Summary The Biggest One serves a similar role to The Bloon Solver, blasting superceramics while dealing fair damage to MOABs. It has the advantage of a global range, which can be moved around for amazing effectiveness and can also be buffed by Berserker Brew, Pat Fusty and Overclock. It also comes with a few minor disadvantages, namely the price and the fact that it is less likely to catch leaking Ceramic Bloons. Tips *Always go for 5-2-0 The Biggest One instead of 5-0-2. Both Path 2 upgrades deal purely extra attack speed, thereby improving DPS significantly by just over double. **Increased Accuracy is not needed for such a huge explosion, while Burny Stuff deals measly damage especially when compared to a Rapid Reload Biggest One. *The Biggest One is improved heavily by attack speed bonuses such as Jungle Drums Villages and Striker Jones Level 4+ will hugely benefit the overall DPS by a significant amount. **It already has a large damage and pierce, so Berserker Brew is slightly less effective on The Biggest One. However, it is still viable to place this type of Alchemist buff on The Biggest One for the bonus attack speed. Update History ;7.0 Damage increased to 20 (from 10) Blast radius (correctly) increased from The Big One size. ;8.0 Blast radius significantly increased even further. Cost of The Biggest One decreased ($30k --> $24k) ;9.0 The Biggest One deals 3x more damage on Ceramics and above. The Biggest One costs more ($24k --> $28k) Now has new explosion art. ;10.0 The Biggest One without MIB can now (correctly) deal damage to DDTs. ;11.0 The Biggest One bonus damage to ceramics and higher reduced (+40 -> +20) The Biggest One larger shockwave radius now deals extra damage to ceramics (+0 -> +20) ;12.0 The Biggest One larger shockwave radius extra ceramic damage decreased (+20 to +10) Gallery The Biggest Mortar.png|The Biggest One Screen Shot 2019-05-22 at 8.00.13 pm.png|The Biggest One with the Burny Stuff upgrade Trivia *The Biggest One used to produce smaller explosions than Super Mines despite being "The Biggest One". This is still the case as of Version 7.0, though the explosion radius actually did affect a wider radius. However, The Biggest One still doesn't quite display a visual increase in blast radius size. **This is no longer true as of Version 9.0, as there is now an entirely new explosion artwork for The Biggest One. *In Version 7.0, the description was not changed to reflect the new damage amount. This has since been corrected in Version 8.0. *The Biggest One had been considered the most buffed tower in BTD6 history, starting off as an extremely inefficient tower that could only explode 10 layers per shot with a relatively small explosion radius, rising up to Version 9.0-10.1 as a top-tier tower that was capable of wiping out an entire Round 98 with ease. *The extra damage to Ceramics via the outer shockwave explosion can be compared to how ceramic materials are more susceptible to thermal shock compared to other groups of materials (i.e. compared to polymers, metals, and composites). As all explosions produce a sudden increase in energy to the surroundings including thermal energy, ceramic materials such as Ceramic Bloons are more likely to fail via thermal shock compared to other materials. Therefore, it would make sense for Ceramic Bloons to be dealt more damage from the outer region of the shockwave explosion. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Mortar Tower Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades